world_of_renewal_by_azenorsagefandomcom-20200214-history
House of Black
The Noble and most Ancient House of Black is one of the most influential and wealthiest magical families in the Wizarding community. They are known for their black hair and grey eyes. They are descended from Yvain of Lyonesse, one of several sisters of King Arthur of Camelot. Their family motto is “Toujours Pur, which translates to “Always Pure.” Their two earliest ancestors on the family tree are Acamar Phoebus Black, I and Rohese Alexine Walkin. The current Lord of the House of Black is Leonis Regulus Black with his father, Sirius Orion Black, III as his Regent and his brother Orion Remus Black, II as his Heir. Early History The Noble and most Ancient House of Black can trace its origins to Yvain of Lyonesse, one of the sisters of King Arthur of Camelot and a daughter of King Uther Pendragon and Lady Igraine. They have always married into other pureblood noble families, signifying their great importance in pureblood supremacy and seeing half-bloods, blood traitors, Muggles, Muggleborns, and Squibs as inferior and unworthy of magic. They were practically seen as royalty and better than most wizards and witches. Their family motto is ''Toujours Pur, ''which translates to "Always Pure" in French, which many members took this saying very seriously and with pride, which they instilled in their children. Family members: * Acamar Oberon Black, II * Acamar Phoebus Black, I + * Alexia Walkin Black + * Alphard Pollux Black + * Altair Castor Black + * Licorus Acamar Black + * Andromeda Violetta Tonks (née Black) * Antares Dudley Black * Arcturus Corvus Black, II + * Arcturus Licorus Black, I + * Arcturus Sirius Black, III + * Ascella Blasine Lupin (née Black) * Aster Magenta Nott (née Black) + * Atlas Castor Black + * Bellatrix Irma Lestrange (née Black) + * Belvina Ursula Burke (née Black) + * Callidora Lysandra Longbottom (née Black) + * Callisto Violante Doria (née Black) * Cassiopeia Violetta Black + * Castor Arcturus Black + * Cedrella Ursula Weasley (née Black) * Charis Thalia Crouch (née Black) + * Corvus Saros Black * Cygnus Altair Black, III + * Cygnus Licorus Black, I + * Cygnus Tertius Black, II + * Dorea Adrastea Potter (née Black) + * Eduardus Limette Black (disowned) + * Elektra Violante Black * Elladora Diantha Black + * Phoebe Viola Blackburn (daughter of Phineus Nigellus Black, II, disowned) + * Caelum Eduardus Baxter (son of Eduardus Limette Black, disowned) + * Dane Abraxas Spungen (son of Eridani Perseus Black, I, illegitimate) Blacks by Marriage- * Magenta Coral Tripe- wife of Licorus Acamar Black * Rohese Alexine Walkin- wife of Acamar Phoebus Black, I * Blasine Gauzia Ambre- wife of Castor Arcturus Black * Coralie Clotilde Brindal- wife of Atlas Castor Black * Elzire Imperia Cazalet- widow of Oberon Atlas Black * Violante Adriana Zabini- widow of Altair Castor Black * Ileana Ariadne Venier- wife of Perseus Altair Black, I * Belisent Artemisia Challant- wife of Saros Cosimo Black * Diana Justina Chatillon- wife of Rigel Saros Black * Elisetta Nicola Travanti- wife of Eridani Perseus Black, I * Melusine Rixende Delamere- wife of Acamar Oberon Black, II * Dahlia Messalina Brown- wife of Arcturus Licorus Black, I * Heloise Elizabeth Baxter- wife of Eduardus Limette Black * Ella Diantha Max- wife of Cygnus Licorus Black, I * Ursula Avrila Flint- wife of Phineus Nigellus Black, I * Lysandra Arzela Yaxley- wife of Arcturus Corvus Black, II * Violetta Adele Bulstrode- wife of Cygnus Tertius Black, II * Petunia Anne Evans- wife of Marius Arcadius Black * Irma Derwa Crabbe- wife of Pollux Cygnus Black * Cristiane Isobail Ruskin- wife of Phineus Nigellus Black, II * Hesper Annice Gamp- wife of Sirius Orion Black, II * Melania Onora Macmillan- wife of Arcturus Sirius Black, III * Alicia Lorraine Vaisey- wife of Sirius Orion Black, III Category:Families Category:Pure-blood Families Category:House of Black